Mátame Kakashi!
by reliquarybroken
Summary: Sasuke regresa y decide que Kakashi Hatake, su antiguo sen-sei es el indicado para castigarlo con la muerte por traicionar a Konoha. Kakashi será el tutor de Sasuke. Aviso: en algunos capítulos habrá spankings, nalgadas. Si no es lo tuyo, no lo veas.
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche, Kakashi escuchó golpes en la puerta de su casa, un poco somnoliento fue a abrirla. Lo que vio al abrirla le sacó todo el sueño. Era Sasuke.

_Sasuke_ dijo Kakashi sin dar crédito a sus ojos de lo que estaba viendo.

_Sen-sei yo…_ dijo sin poder mantenerle la mirada, parecía totalmente avergonzado.

_Entra_ le ordenó Kakashi cerrando la puerta tras él_ siéntate.

Kakashi seguía recordando el enojo, decepción y sobre todo tristeza que tuvo cuando este se marchó. Seguía recordando cuantas veces se había recriminado por no ser un mejor maestro para él, no haber podido detenerlo, no haber podido convencerlo para que se quedara en la aldea.

_Hn_ exclamó Sasuke, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, sin embargo obedeció.

_Sasuke _dijo Kakashi sin poder evitar el tono, lo único que faltaba, ya iba a rectificar a ese muchacho. Se sentó al lado de él sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sin embargo Sasuke no miraba más que a la mesa. Kakashi lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara_ ¿por qué te fuiste de Konoha?

_Para cobrar venganza_ dijo haciendo esfuerzos que le parecieron imposibles para mantenerle la mirada.

_De acuerdo_ dijo soltándole la barbilla y rascándose la sien, notablemente molesto_ por lo cual no escuchaste mi sermón y a la noche del mismo día que te lo dí abandonaste la aldea.

El rostro de Sasuke se puso ligeramente rosado cuando asistió.

_Sin mencionar que te uniste al asesino del tercer hokage_ Sasuke no pudo seguir manteniendo la mirada de su antiguo profesor y volvió a mirar a la mesa.

Parecía un niño pequeño que no sabe dar una respuesta coherente a su padre.

_Además intentaste matar a Naruto_ volvió a sujetar su barbilla con más fuerza que la anterior vez.

Sasuke jamás pensó que su antiguo sen-sei, siempre bromista y de buen humor, pudiera ponerse tan enojado. No podía dejar de recriminarse interiormente por todas las estupideces que había hecho.

_Yo…_pero Sasuke fue interrumpido nuevamente por Kakashi.

_ ¿Valió la pena?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

_Mátame, por favor_ le pidió Sasuke entregándole su espada y cerrando los ojos, esperando el impacto.

Kakashi desenvainó la espada mientras Sasuke cerraba los ojos con más fuerza.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kakashi desenvainó la espada mientras Sasuke cerraba los ojos con más fuerza_

__Ahora vas a recibir lo que te mereces_ dijo Kakashi mientras acercaba cada vez más la espada a su cuerpo._

Sasuke apretaba fuertemente sus nudillos ¿Por qué su Kakashi lo quería matar tan lentamente? Pero llegó a la conclusión de que igualmente se lo merecía.

_Un cambio de imagen de emergencia_ dijo cortándole el cinturón junto con la pollera.

Sasuke lo miró incrédulo. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pensó que era imposible lo que acababa de ocurrir. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la de Kakashi, que le sonreía despreocupadamente.

_Pe... Pero no me mataste_ dijo frunciendo ligeramente las cejas, estaba confundido.

_No podría hacerlo Sasuke_ dijo guardando la espada y arremolinándole el cabello_ solo quería divertirme con una broma un tanto cruel.

_ Pero tú dijiste "vas a recibir lo que te mereces".

_Mereces vestirte bien Sasuke_ dijo Kakashi riendo_ como un hombre.

Sasuke le sacó la espada a su antiguo maestro.

Kakashi escudriñó los ojos, ese chico lo iba a sacar de quicio.

_Suficiente_ dijo Kakashi cortante_ dame la espada.

_NO_ terció Sasuke enojado, desenvainándola.

Kakashi se apretó el puente de la nariz.

_Ya basta Sasuke.

Este ya tenía la espada apuntándose al corazón.

_ Dame la espada_ dijo Kakashi tratando de mantenerse sereno_ no te comportes como un niño.

Sasuke lo miró ofendido.

_No me comporto como un niño.

_Sasuke te estas sobrepasando_ terció Kakashi serio_ dámela_ un clon de sombra de Kakashi se estaba acercando por detrás de Sasuke intentando sacarle la espada sigilosamente.

Pero Sasuke en ese momento ya se había atravesado la espada en el cuerpo.

Kakashi le sacó la espada demasiado tarde.

Sasuke lo miro con los ojos anegados en lágrimas:

_Sen-sei lo siento, lo siento tanto _ Sasuke miraba suplicante a Kakashi. En ese momento se le cruzaron por la mente todos los momentos que Kakashi lo había cuidado, defendido, apoyado… todas las veces que su maestro había arriesgado su vida por él, y él simplemente lo había decepcionado.

Kakashi agarró un maletín de emergencia e intentó detener la hemorragia.

_Lamento haberte decepcionado.

_No fuiste ninguna decepción Sasuke_ dijo tratando de no llorar mientras lo cogía en brazos.

En ese momento Kakashi se dio cuenta de que las pulsaciones de su antiguo pupilo se habían detenido.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kakashi agarró un maletín de emergencia e intentó detener la hemorragia._

__Lamento haberte decepcionado._

__No fuiste ninguna decepción Sasuke_ dijo tratando de no llorar mientras lo cogía en brazos._

_En ese momento Kakashi se dio cuenta de que las pulsaciones de su antiguo pupilo se habían detenido._

Kakashi lo llevó en brazos hasta su cama y sin perder tiempo armó el Chidori y descargo toda la energía del jutsu en Sasuke, intentando reanimarlo.

Sasuke seguía sin reaccionar, lo volvió a intentar, pero con una cantidad incalculable de chacra

Le dolían los músculos y las articulaciones de los brazos, pero no iba a dejar que Sasuke muriera.

El Chidori se fue apagando y él sabía que no podría hacer otro.

_Sasuke, reacciona_ Kakashi le suplicaba con los ojos húmedos_ Sasuke reacciona por favor.

Le agarró la muñeca sin poder detener el leve temblor de sus manos.

Tum tum tum sus pulsaciones habían vuelto.

Kakashi se tomó unos segundos para respirar y luego invocó a Pakkun.

_Dile a la quinta en privado que Sasuke está gravemente herido en mi casa. Nadie puede saberlo además de ella.

_Entendido_ dijo Pakkun para desaparecer corriendo.

Kakashi mientras esperaba a la Hokage le vendó la herida a Sasuke y lo cubrió con sabanas hasta el cuello.

Le tomó la temperatura poniéndole una mano en la frente.

Tenía fiebre. Kakashi salió rápidamente a traerle un paño frío para la frente.

Estaba transpirando, Lo midió con el termómetro y tenía 39.7 de fiebre.

Kakashi se acercó una silla y se quedo contemplando a su antiguo pupilo.

_Sasuke estará en serios problemas cuando se recupere_ pensaba Kakashi sin poder creer todavía que este había tratado de quitarse la vida.

Le enfrió el paño, lo escurrió y se lo volvió a poner en la frente.

Kakashi tomó el rostro de Sasuke con las manos, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

Sasuke seguía inconsciente y ahora balbuceaba: Merezco morir, merezco morir una y otra vez mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

_Shh shhh_ trataba de tranquilizarlo su sen-sei mientras acariciaba su mano izquierda.

Sasuke en un momento guardo silencio (todavía inconciente) y le sujetó la mano a Kakashi, provocándole a este último una gran sorpresa.

En ese momento llegó Pakkun juntó con la Hokage y Sasuke detuvo su agarre para volver a balbucear que merecía morir.

_Hokage _ dijo Kakashi en modo de saludo_ Sasuke entro hace una hora a mi casa y primero me pidió que yo sea quien lo mate… obviamente me negué y se clavó su espada en el cuerpo, no creo que le haya atravesado el corazón, pero no estoy seguro de que este fuera de peligro.

El rostro de Kakashi denotaba mucha preocupación.

Tsunade se acercó a Sasuke con sorpresa, ese era el muchacho del que había escuchado hablar tan bien a Sakura, la razón por la que ella se sobre exigía desde hacía 3 años, la razón también por la que Naruto no dejaba de entrenar ni un solo día explotando todo su chacra y esfuerzo, la razón por la que Kakashi no paraba de investigar posibles puntos en los que podría estar Sasuke, además de entrenar a estudiantes ANBU en su tiempo libre para que aumenten las posibilidades de encontrarlo… este joven, que antes era descripto tan fuerte y sin poder demostrar emoción alguna, ahora parecía tan frágil, tan cansado, tan sufrido...

_ Además tiene fiebre_ dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_Ya veo_ dijo Tsunade al ver que su cuerpo temblaba mientras su cabeza transpiraba.

Tsunade utilizó chacra para examinar la herida. Luego lo destapó hasta la cintura. le sacó las vendas y sus heridas empezaron a sanar lentamente hasta que, luego de 15 minutos no quedo con ninguna herida. Lo volvió a tapar, y luego le tomó el ritmo cardíaco.

_Él esta bien_ le dijo con una sonrisa a Kakashi.

Este último tomo unos segundos para respirar aliviado.

_Por supuesto debe permanecer en reposo hasta que se le pase la fiebre, pero es una fiebre normal, agravada por el pico de estrés, ahora mismo le bajó a 39, pero al cabo de algunas horas estará bien.

_No sabe cuanto le agradezco Tsunade-sama.

_No me lo agradezcas, es mi deber como Hokage. Pero igualmente te informo en este estado psicológico y físico de Sasuke es mejor que por el momento nadie se entere de su estadía en la villa_ dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente a Kakashi_ por el momento te lo dejaré a tu cargo, serás su sen-sei nuevamente, pero además serás su tutor.


	4. Chapter 4

__Él esta bien_ le dijo con una sonrisa a Kakashi._

_Este último tomo unos segundos para respirar aliviado._

__Por supuesto debe permanecer en reposo hasta que se le pase la fiebre, pero es una fiebre normal, agravada por el pico de estrés, ahora mismo le bajó a 39, pero al cabo de algunas horas estará bien._

__No sabe cuanto le agradezco Tsunade-sama._

__No me lo agradezcas, es mi deber como Hokage. Pero igualmente te informo en este estado psicológico y físico de Sasuke es mejor que por el momento nadie se entere de su estadía en la villa_ dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente a Kakashi_ por el momento te lo dejaré a tu cargo, serás su sen-sei nuevamente, pero además serás su tutor._

_Entendido_ dijo Kakashi asintiendo_ pero él tiene 16 años, será mayor de edad en poco tiempo.

_ Serás su tutor hasta que tenga 20, ese será su castigo por todo lo que hizo.

_ ¿Cuatro años? Pero va a ser mayor a los 18.

_Si, estuvo cautivo durante cuatro años, eso será lo que dure su condena.

Kakashi se debatía entre cómo reaccionar, él siempre había a Sasuke como un hijo, pero tal vez este no lo veía como a un padre.

_ De acuerdo_ dijo este serio.

_Para ser más prevenidos_ Tsunade hizo una pausa para mirar furtivamente a Kakashi a los ojos_ Sasuke tendrá un sello en el tobillo, ese sello es muy moderno y fue inventado recientemente por esta villa, cuando Sasuke lo tenga, tu serás el único que sabrá si Sasuke salió de la villa sin autorización.

_Por el temperamento de Sasuke, propongo que se lo hagamos ahora que está inconsciente.

Tsunade dudo.

_No creo que sea una buena idea_ dijo mirando a Sasuke (que seguía inconsciente) _ahora que volvió a la villa debe estar muy a la defensiva, mejor sería informarle y que firme los papeles.

_ ¿Qué pasaría si se niega a firmarlos?

_ Cumpliría su condena en prisión.

Una sombra de dolor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kakashi, pero frunció el ceño tratando de apartar el pensamiento de su pupilo en prisión.

_Hagámoslo de ese modo entonces_ dijo este acomodando las sábanas de la cama de su antiguo alumno.

_Kakashi, toma estos medicamentos para Sasuke_ dijo entregándole unas pastillas naranja oscuro y un jarabe verde agua_ una cucharada sopera a la mañana y a la noche y una pastilla cada doce horas, por una semana.

_Entendido.

_Kakashi, cuídalo y evita que haga más estupideces_ dijo mirando a Sasuke de una manera maternal.

_Créame cuando le digo que lo voy a tener bien vigilado_ dijo mirándolo y escudriñando los ojos.

La Hokage le sonrió y luego lo dejo con su pequeño problema, que movía los ojos a punto de despertar.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Sasuke

Todo estaba negro, estaba sumado en una oscuridad absoluta. Intenté abrir los ojos pero mis parpados me pesaban demasiado ¿acaso estaba muerto?

_Sasuke, Sasuke parecía ser la voz de Kakashi. Abrí los ojos y vi a Kakashi ¿Él me salvo? parecía preocupado. Traté de incorporarme pero Kakashi me lo impidio empujándome con la mano hacia la cama.

_¿Kakashi?_mi voz sonaba ronca.

_Sasuke, como te encuentras?

Me estaba preguntando como me sentía? Después de todo lo que hice? Sentí como si me estuvieran estrujando el corazón.

_Estoy bien.

A pesar de que le dije como me sentía me tomo la fiebre, el ritmo cardíaco, la presión, la glucemia... Cada vez me sentía más y más culpable.

Cuando comprobó que estaba bien, me sirvió un plato de ramen.

_¿Es una broma?_ me irritaba la idea de que él me quisiera hacer sentir incluso más culpable de lo que estaba.

_No se por qué lo dices.

Arrojé el plato de ramen contra la pared, y salí de la cama. Cuando vi la ropa que llevaba puesta simplemente no lo podía creer ¡Un pijama de patitos!

_¡¿Por qué quieres que recuerde a Naruto?! ¡¿Por qué estoy usando un pijama de patitos?!

_Sasuke tranquilízate.

Me dispuse a salir de la casa. Agarré el picaporte de la puerta, pero descubrí que no lo podía girar. Intenté girarlo con las dos manos. De pronto el picaporte se alargó y sujetó mis dos muñecas.

Donde estaba la madera del picaporte sujetando mis muñecas, apareció un ANBU, del cual no podía liberarme.

_Gracias, Yamato.

_No hay de que Kakashi_dijo soltando mis muñecas, que ahora estaban cubiertas por esposas de madera.

Kakashi puso las manos en mis hombros.

_Sasuke, discúlpate con Yamato por haber intentado escaparte.

Esto era el colmo ¿Acaso me veían como a un niño?

_No.

Kakashi me tiró de la oreja.

_¿Cómo dijiste? Creo no haber escuchado bien.

No tenía por qué disculparme.

_ Tú no eres mi padre.

_No, tienes razón, pero soy tu sen-sei_dijo apretándome más la oreja_ además de ser tu tutor.

_¡¿QUÉ?!

_Sasuke discúlpate, luego hablaremos de esto.

_¡No!

_Yamato tengo que hablar unas palabritas con Sasuke, él luego se disculpará contigo.

_De acuerdo_dijo esbozando una media sonrisa_creo que esto te servirá.

Yamato le dio a Kakashi una tabla de madera.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Kakashi

Ví la cara de horror de Sasuke.

_No creo que sea necesario_ dije, devolviéndole la tabla a Yamato, que desapareció luego de darme las llaves de las esposas de Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiró.

_En tu lugar no estaría tan relajado Sasuke, aún estas en serios problemas.

Sasuke retrocedió y siguió intentando sacarse las esposas.

_Amate...

Logré taparle la boca justo a tiempo.

_¡Sasuke! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!_ perdí un poco la compostura.

Él había intentando romper las esposas, para ello casi utiliza un jutsu, que de no haberlo parado, lo podría haber matado.

_No es de tu incumbencia.

Esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Tomé a Sasuke del brazo y lo conduje a mi sofá.

Sasuke se resistía, pero finalmente logré ponerlo sobre mi regazo.

_¡Suéltame!

Mi mano derecha reposaba sobre su trasero.

_Sasuke primero quiero que sepas el por qué de esta tunda...

_Yo sé el por qué, porque eres un miserable patético hijo de...

La primera nalgada dejó a Sasuke en Shock.

_¿Decías?

Sasuke se calló y Kakashi le asestó siete nalgadas más.

Sasuke todavía no había gemido ni derramado una lagrima.

_Dime Sasuke, ¿por qué piensas que es este castigo?

Al no recibir respuesta, golpeo su trasero tres veces más.

_Sigo esperando tu respuesta.

Sasuke no respondía y Kakashi le aplicó cuatro más.

_Por... intentar escaparme.

_Bien, ¿qué más?

_Por haberte gritado, y por haberte insultado_ cuando dijo esto Sasuke sintió una punzada de culpa_ y por haberte desobedecido.

Kakashi le aplicó dos más.

_Ahá... continúa Sasuke.

_Por abandonar la aldea por tres años_una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Sasuke, pero no era de dolor físico.

_Muy bien, solo falta una razón.

A Sasuke no se le ocurría otra razón, y las nalgadas cada vez eran más fuertes.

Kakashi se detuvo cuando escuchó los sollozos de Sasuke.

Ahora le acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarlo. Luego, lo dió vuelta, arropándolo en un abrazo mientras las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de su pupilo.

Estuvieron así durante quince minutos hasta que Sasuke se pudo calmar.

_Sasuke, ahora debes disculparte con el capitán Yamato, ¿de acuerdo?_ dijo Kakashi. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Kakashi invocó a Pakkun y le encargó mandar a llamar a Yamato.

_¿Pasa algo Kakashi?_preguntó Yamato.

_Recuerda que te dije que Sasuke se va a disculpar contigo.

Kakashi estaba apoyando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke, que miraba al piso.

_Lamento mucho haber intentado escaparme y haberme comportado de forma inadecuada.

_No te preocupes Sasuke, sin rencores.

Kakashi tuvo que reprimir una risa, cuando escuchó "sin rencores", ya que recordaba, que hace pocos minutos, Yamato le había dado una tabla para que discipline a Sasuke.

Luego de que Yamato se fué, Kakashi notó a Sasuke pensativo.

_¿Te ocurre algo Sasuke?

_Sen-sei... ¿Cuál era la última razón?_Sasuke se ruborizó al hacer la pregunta.

Kakashi, en ese momento, le estaba sacando las cadenas de madera.

_La última razón fue haberte puesto en peligro_ las cadenas de Sasuke cayeron y Kakashi le lanzó una mirada penetrante_ Temí que te mueras cuando dejaste la aldea, cuando ayer intentaste suicidarte, y hoy, que casi te prendes fuego con un jutsu mortal.

El labio inferior de Sasuke comenzó a temblar, sin que él pudiera detenerlo, y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. No eran lágrimas de culpa, tristeza o dolor, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Felicidad que sintió al saber que no estaba solo, que le importaba a alguien a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, a Kakashi.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Kakashi con un abrazó, sin que este último lo pudiera creer. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su sen-sei, y este sintió como se humedecía su chaleco. Kakashi le respondió el abrazo, mientras Sasuke no dejaba de disculparse entre sollozos.

Sasuke se durmió en los brazos de Kakashi. Luego este lo condujo a su cama en brazos, lo apoyó boca abajo, y lo tapó con cuidado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Continuará...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

POV Kakashi

Fui a despertar a Sasuke, hoy empezaba con su medicación. Abrí la puerta y lo encontré sentado en su cama, ya vestido. Parecía pensativo.

_¿Te ocurre algo Sasuke?_ le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

_No, estoy bien_ dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

_Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites o que te perturbe.

_De acuerdo.

Me di cuenta de que Sasuke no quería hablar sobre eso.

_Hablando de cosas que necesitas, tengo tu medicación.

_No será necesario.

_Sasuke, es una orden no una sugerencia_ le dije sosteniendo una cuchara con un jarabe verde agua_ Ahora, abre la boca.

Sasuke frunció la boca negándose a tomar nada.

_Bien, será por el modo difícil_ dijo sujetándole los brazos.

Hice que aparezca un clon de sombra mio para meterle la cuchara a Sasuke en la boca.

_¡No puedes hacer eso!

_¿Qué no puedo hacer? ¿Cuidar de mi pupilo?

_¡Ya no soy más tu estudiante! Soy mucho más poderoso que tú.

_No voy a negar que tienes más chacra que yo. Sin embargo, te falta encontrar tu camino, Sasuke. Yo soy el único que puede guiarte, eso me convierte en tu maestro.

Sasuke se veía muy enojado.

_Ahora, la pastilla.

_¿QUÉ?

_Vamos, Sasuke. Ya me estas cansando con tu mala actitud. Toma la pastilla o...

_¿O qué?_dijo Sasuke desafiándolo.

_...O voy a contarle a Sakura y Naruto que volviste_dije con una sonrisa de triunfo.

_No serías capaz.

_Pruébame. Estoy seguro de que no van a ser tan blandos como yo en lo que respecta a tu castigo.

Sasuke agarró la pastilla y se la tragó. Kakashi le alcanzó un vaso de agua.

_Vamos a desayunar.

Desayunaron en silencio, hasta que Kakashi vio que la mano de Sasuke empezó a temblar.

_¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke?

Kakashi estaba preocupado por su alumno. Parecía preocupado por algo.

_Si, estoy bien, yo solo...

Sasuke se desmayó de repente.

Kakashi lo cargó en brazos hasta el sofá.

Cuando Sasuke se despertó no entendía que sucedía.

_¿Sasuke estás bien?

_Si_ dijo mientras sus ojos se anublaban en lágrimas.

_¿Qué te sucede?_ le pregunte sentándome a su lado en el sofá.

Sasuke escondió su rostro en su regazo y continuo llorando.

_Asesine... a mi... her..mano_dijo entre sollozos.

_Lo sé Sasuke.

_No lo comprendes.

_¿Quieres contarme que paso con tu hermano, Sasuke?_le pregunté apoyando mi mano derecha en su hombro.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

_Soy un monstruo.

Le sujeté el mentón y lo obligué a mirarme.

_No vuelvas a decir eso.

Sasuke se alejó de mi y se paró con una kunai en la mano. Sus ojos seguían rojos, pero su expresión cambió.

_No confío en ti.


	8. Chapter 8

__¿Quieres contarme que paso con tu hermano, Sasuke?_le pregunté apoyando mi mano derecha en su hombro._

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza._

__Soy un monstruo._

_Le sujeté el mentón y lo obligué a mirarme._

__No vuelvas a decir eso._

_Sasuke se alejó de mi y se paró con una kunai en la mano. Sus ojos seguían rojos, pero su expresión cambió._

__No confío en ti._

POV Sasuke

_ ¿Qué significa esto Sasuke?_me preguntó Kakashi levantándose.

Maldito Kakashi. Se hace el inocente, pero yo sé la verdad. Ese ojo izquierdo que tiene oculto es el Sharingan de un miembro de mi clan. Kakashi es un ex miembro de ANBU, y Danzo, el líder ANBU, fue quien obligó a mi hermano a asesinar a todo el clan Uchiha. Por lo cual, el ojo que tiene Kakashi le perteneció a un miembro de mi clan.

Me moví rápidamente y aparecí detrás de Kakashi apoyando mi kunai contra su garganta.

_¿A quién le robaste el Sharingan de tu ojo izquierdo?

_No sabes de lo que estas hablando.

_Quiero la verdad.

_No la vas a conseguir de este modo.

Kakashi me dobló la muñeca con mi mano izquierda, se dio vuelta y me tiró al piso, sin soltar mi muñeca y apoyando su rodilla en su espalda.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en el trasero.

_Explícate Sasuke.

No respondí. Era él quien tenía que explicarse. Pero no hacia falta, yo ya sabía la obvia verdad.

Kakashi volvió a golpear mi trasero. Esta vez, el golpe fue un poco más fuerte.

Mi ex maestro me agarró del brazo y me hizo incorporar.

_Siéntate.

Era una orden. Pensé en no hacerle caso, pero quería saber la historia de su ojo.

Me senté. Kakashi se sentó en una silla adelante de mi

_Sasuke explícate en este mismo instante o tu castigo será peor.

Le dirigí una mirada llena de rencor.

_ Escúchame bien, este ojo_ se sacó la venda del mismo_fue el regalo de mi mejor amigo antes de morir.

Me sorprendí de escuchar eso. ¿Acaso había matado a su mejor amigo?

_Cuando tenía 13 años le di a una misión más importancia que a mis amigos. Obito, mi mejor amigo, puso en riesgo su vida para salvar a nuestra camarada, Rin, yo seguí con la misión. Tarde demasiado en darme cuenta de mi error y hacer lo mismo que Obito. En el camino perdí mi ojo izquierdo. Logramos salvar a Rin pero una avalancha causó que la mitad del cuerpo de Obito quedara aplastado. Obito me regalo su ojo antes de morir.

Soy un idiota. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...

Kakashi interrumpió mis pensamientos sentándose al lado mio en el sofá.

_Pon tu tobillo en mi regazo.

_¿Por qué?

_Solo hazlo.

Obedecí. No puedo creer que lo haya juzgado tan mal. Debería disculparme, rogarle que me perdone, suplicarle de rodillas, pero mi orgullo frena a mi conciencia.

Cuando lo hice, Kakashi le hizo un ruedo a mi pantalón y sujetó mi tobillo con las dos manos canalizando chacra.

No sé que estaba haciendo. No me atreví a preguntar. Pero lo que sea que estuviera haciendo lo sentí como si fueran brazas sobre mi piel. ¿Acaso era un castigo?

Cuando me soltó el tobillo vi que se me había formado una linea negra alrededor de todo el tobillo del grosor de aproximadamente 2 centímetros.

_¿Qué es esto?_la pregunta se me escapó antes de que pudiera detenerla. No tenía derecho a preguntar nada.

_Es por tu seguridad Sasuke.

¿Acabo de acusarlo de ser un asesino despiadado y se preocupa por mi seguridad? Todavía no se le había pasado el enojo, lo note en sus ojos.

Intente articular una disculpa, pero un nudo en la garganta me lo impidió.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ estuve investigando y resulta que en Japón las personas son mayores a partir de los 20 años, por lo cual, cuando Sasuke quede libre de su condena será mayor de edad. Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

POV Kakashi

_Estaba enojado, la ira estaba quemando todo mi ser. Autocontrol, autoncontrol, autocontrol_.

Estaba intentando tranquilizarme cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta. Era Yamato.

Lo invité a pasar, y lo conduje a la cocina.

_¿Cómo están las cosas Kakashi?

_No sabía que responder. Las cosas se me iban de las manos, no podía ser ni un maldito niñero por dos días. Sasuke ya había intentado que lo mate, se había intentado matar, había intentado matarme, ¿qué más?_

_No estoy seguro de ser un buen tutor para Sasuke.

_¿Por qué lo dices?

_Hoy intentó atacarme.

_Omití decir que sus intenciones eran matarme, lo vi en sus ojos._

_Kakashi, hay que informarlo a la Hokage.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, estaba nervioso.

_A pesar de ser un ninja ya maduro, yo lo seguía viendo como si fuera un niño. No podía permitir que nada le pasara. ¿Y si consideraban que Sasuke era peligroso para la aldea y lo encerraban? _

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. No podía permitir tal cosa.

_No sé si es una buena idea, mejor hablo con él.

Yamato me miró como si estuviera haciendo una broma.

_Si no se lo comunicas a la Hokage, tenes que tomar medidas de disciplina_ Yamato formó una paleta de madera.

_Pero lo castigue ayer.

_Entonces no le quedó claro el mensaje_Yamato le ofreció la paleta, Kakashi dudaba_ tenes que ser más estricto con él porque puede terminar en la cárcel

Kakashi la agarró.

Yamato desapareció.

_Tal vez Yamato tenga razón, tengo que actuar como una figura de autoridad... Pero es un niño. _

Kakashi le hizo caso omiso al último pensamiento. Él no podía permitir que Sasuke hiciera estupideces, lo tenía que castigar.

POV Sasuke

_Kakashi sigue enojado conmigo. _

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hice. La culpa me está matando, me está consumiendo.

Suspiré.

_Ahora esta hablando con un ANBU en la cocina. __Tal vez están hablando de que hacer conmigo. Kakashi le estará diciendo que quiere deshacerse de mi, que sería mejor mandarme a prisión. Tiene razón, no puedo controlarme, no puedo suprimir mi sed de venganza. _

_Quiero matar a Danzo. Es su culpa todo el sufrimiento de clan, de mi hermano... Siento que me estrujan el corazón, no quiero respirar, quiero morir... _

El sonido de la puerta de la cocina interrumpe mis pensamientos. Es Kakashi.

Me mira frunciendo el ceño.

_Me odia._

_Sasuke debo castigarte.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que tiene una paleta de madera en la mano.

_Maldito ANBU carpintero._

_ Pero no puedo quejarme, no tengo derecho..._

Kakashi volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos tirándome del brazo para levantarme.

Me acercó a él poniéndome en su regazo. No me resistí.

Kakashi me bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Reprimí un intento de quejarme.

POV Kakashi

_Sasuke no se resiste, no se queja. Esto es muy raro._

SPANK

El primer golpe resonó en el trasero de Sasuke, quien reprimió un grito.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

_Sasuke sigue sin quejarse, ni gritar ni llorar ¿Acaso no siente dolor?_

Kakashi pensó en que quizá estaba siendo muy blando con Sasuke. Tomó la paleta y empezó a golpearlo con esta.

PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH

PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH

Sasuke seguía sin hablar, Kakashi estaba perdiendo los estribos, dejó la paleta, le bajó los calzoncillos, acumuló chacra en su mano derecha y golpeó el trasero de su pupilo.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Dejé de golpearlo cuando su trasero adquirió un color escarlata.

Lo ayudé a levantarse. Vi su rostro, no había derramado una sola lágrima.

Sasuke se subió los calzoncillos y luego los pantalones.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, luego agachó la cabeza.

_Lo siento sen-sei.

Le di palmadas en la espalda_ No te preocupes Sasuke, todos cometemos errores.

_Lamento haber intentado lastimarlo sen-sei_ Sasuke seguía mirando para el piso

_ Mírame Sasuke_ este levantó la mirada_ ¿Por qué crees que fue este castigo?

Mi pupilo levantó la mirada_ Por haberlo acusado de algo sin tener pruebas e intentar atacado sen-sei.

Kakashi sonríe.

_Mi vida no es lo que me preocupaba Sasuke.

_¿Qué te preocupa?

_¿Tu que crees?

Por la expresión de Sasuke pude ver varias emociones primero confusión, luego duda, después sorpresa, y rápidamente vergüenza, que pasó a enojo, luego a la tristeza, y por último alegría.

_¿yo?

Kakashi asintió.

* * *

Acá va la explicación de las emociones de Sasuke: primero confusión porque no sabe que le preocupa a Kakashi, luego duda porque cree que habla de él, luego se sorprende que esté hablando de él, pero eso lo hace avergonzarse de su comportamiento, luego se enoja consigo mismo por esto, luego se pone triste por haber actuado tan mal y por último está feliz de que a pesar de todo Kakashi se preocupa por él.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

gracias por leer y comentar!

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

POV Kakashi

_¡Me veo estúpido!_ dijo Sasuke mirándose al espejo.

_Vamos Sasuke, no te ves mal_ traté de ocultar la risa que me estaba aguantando.

_¿No había otra persona de la que me pudiera disfrazar?

_Lo siento Sasuke, pero había que elegir a alguien joven de la raíz, y Sai es el único que nos permitieron usar.

Sasuke suspiró.

_De acuerdo, ¿seguro que es una buena idea?

_No te preocupes Sasuke, solo actúa relajado, recuerda que Sai no comprende los sentimientos y es muy callado. Y sobre todo_ lo miré a los ojos_ nada de estupideces.

Sasuke asintió.

Había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke perdió el control por completo e intentó atacarme, desde ese día me demostró poder ser una persona respetuosa y obediente, pero encerrado en mi casa no va a poder progresar más. Le pedí a la Hokage meterlo en el equipo Kakashi sin que Sakura ni Naruto sepan su identidad, espero que con esta experiencia él aprenda a valorar más a sus amigos.

POV Sasuke

_De acuerdo, ahora tengo que actuar como un idiota afeminado que además es el alumno más preciado de Danzo. _

_Mirándolo del lado positivo, esto me da más oportunidades de poder ocuparme de Danzo más adelante._

_Naruto y Sakura..._

_Trato de no pensar en ellos, seguro quieren asesinarme._

_Sasuke, recuerda que ahora eres Sai_ Kakashi me susurró al oído antes de que entráramos al claro del bosque.

_Naruto y Sakura estaban allí, se ven tan... diferentes._

_¡¿Sen-sei porqué sigue haciéndonos esperar todo el día a que llegue?!

_De acuerdo, Naruto sigue siendo igual, pero Sakura se ve tan determinada, tan segura, tan... hermosa..._

_Me surgió un contratiempo jeje.

_¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?_preguntó Naruto con desconfianza.

_Bueno, tuve que escoltar hasta aquí al nuevo integrante del equipo Kakashi, les presento a Sai.

_Hola_intenté sonreír, pero no estaba feliz en absoluto.

Sakura me sonrió, Naruto me miró con desconfianza.

_No me fío de este tipo.

Sakura le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza que lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol.

_Su fuerza es increíble._

_Solo está bromeando, lo lamento_se disculpó Sakura por él_Kakashi, ¿de qué se trata la misión?

_Bueno, en realidad todavía no tenemos asignada ninguna misión, lo que deben hacer es conocerse un poco mejor, así que los dejo con Sai para que se conozcan mejor.

Naruto se levanta del árbol contra el que se estrelló.

_Pero, pensé que íbamos a buscar a Sasuke.

_Eso me tomó por sorpresa._

_Lo siento Naruto, tal vez otro día.

Naruto le dio un puñetazo al árbol provocando que este se derribe.

_¿Acaso tiene tantas ganas de matarme?_

_Para emprender una misión así primero tienen que conocerse mejor y entablar una buena relación, no quiero ningún contra tiempo... ¿de acuerdo Naruto?

Naruto asintió con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Kakashi desapareció.

_¿Cómo planean eliminar a Sasuke Uchiha?_ pregunté tratando de entablar una conversación.

Sakura y Naruto me miraron como si hubiera dicho algo terrible.

Naruto cerró los ojos y apretó los puños tan fuerte que le empezaron a temblar.

_¿Como se te ocurre pensar en algo así?_dijo casi gruñendo y sin abrir los ojos_Sasuke es nuestro amigo, nuestro camarada, fue un miembro de nuestro equipo_ahora abrió los ojos y me penetró con la mirada que parecía echar fuego_ voy a rescatar a Sasuke aunque pierda la vida en el intento.

_¡¿Rescatarme?! ¡Hace tres años intenté asesinarlo!_

_No secuestraron a Sasuke, él fue quien decidió irse, traicionó a la aldea, se unió a Orochimaru, no comprendo como pueden querer a una escoria como él.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Naruto se había abalanzado hacia mí, tirándome al suelo, con sus manos apretándome las solapas de mi chaqueta.

_¡Retractarte!

...

_¡He dicho que te retractes!

Sentí la fuerza de su puño en mi mejilla izquierda.

Levantó su otra mano para volver a golpearme. Alguien se la sostuvo.

_Suficiente Naruto.

Era Sakura.

Naruto la miró y se incorporó. Sakura me ayudó a incorporarme.

_Naruto, si queremos recuperar a Sasuke nuestro equipo debe tener un buen trato.

Noté lo seria que estaba. Había madurado enormemente en estos años.

_Pero él...

_Nuestro objetivo es Sasuke, debemos dejar a un lado nuestros sentimientos y actuar fríamente_Sakura ahora me miro sonriendo_ y Sai, vuelves a decir algo de Sasuke y te mato.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, mil perdones por la demora, voy a empezar a actualizar pronto :)


End file.
